Whisper
by darkcuriosity
Summary: The tale of Zoisite and Malachite during the Silver Millennium. Starts with Zoisite becoming a General of Endymion's army. ZxM. Silver Millennium. Zoigirl.
1. meetings, unknown balls, and MrsWindsor

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks for taking a look at my story. If you look at my profile you'll notice that I like to write about the 4 Generals from the Dark Kingdom. My sister calls it an unhealthy obsession, but I can't help it. They're like the coolest villains ever! Anyways, now I'm babbling.

Zoisite is a girl in this story. Therefore, Kunzite will change to Malachite because it makes sense to me. I really like Zoisite as both. I can't really decide rather I like Zoi as a guy or girl better. My stories are varied between the two, so girl-Zoi haters can relax. Ok so let's review. **Zoisite is a girl; Kunzite is Malachite**.

**EDIT NOTE! **The format of the story has changed to first person with the view noted.

**Dis.:** I don't own Sailor Moon. I wished I did, but that doesn't mean I do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_You don't remember me, but I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you,_

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do…_

_Taking Over Me -Evanescence_

**Zoisite**

I let out a deep breath. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath again. It wasn't often that I was nervous, but then again it wasn't everyday that you leave everything you know, move to the Prince's castle, and become one of his Generals. I let a sign escape my lips. I looked outside the carriage window at the palace to distract myself. I wanted to be out there before the Prince showed up. It would be rude and unprofessional not to be waiting. It would make a bad first impression. Gathering my wits (and my breath), me and my nervous self climbed out of the large carriage. Stepping gracefully to the ground, I looked at the large building. Shock ran through me as I realized that it was much larger than I first thought. The palace was four times larger than my family estate up north and was made of the finest stones. The towers looked like they went up for miles into the perfect blue sky. I noted with a thought that my family's estate looked like a one-room cottage compared with the Prince's dwelling. I just knew that I was going to get lost. Yep. The worries keep piling up.

Hearing footsteps, I looked at my outfit to make sure I was presentable to the court. I was still wearing my blue Northern Captain soldier uniform because I had had no time to change from training the new recruits to my departure for the capital. Stupid new recruits. Next time they'll wish that they signed up in the other divisions. Shrugging my shoulders at my lack of great first impression attire, I looked up to see a man not too older than myself with black hair, flanked with two other men, one with short blond hair and the other with shoulder-length auburn hair, approaching from the entrance of the palace. The black haired man must be the prince and the others must be two of the generals.

"Lady Zoisite, welcome to my palace," the black-haired man told her.

I bowed and said with actual sincerity, "It is an honor, my Prince."

"There is no need for formalities. Please call me Endymion."

I nodded and replied hesitantly, "Yes, …Endymion."

"Good. These are two of your fellow Generals. This," the prince pointed to the blond, "is Jadeite." Jadeite bowed as I smiled. "And this," Endymion pointed to the auburn-haired man, "is Nephrite." Nephrite just flashed a cocky grin. I could already tell that I was not going to get along with that man. I gave him an indifferent glare. "Now, let's go inside and discuss protocols and boring stuff like that," the prince declared. He made to turn around when he suddenly stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." He clapped his hands and immediately three servants appeared and bowed to the leader. I was startled by their speed. But then again I guess the Prince has the best of everything, including servants. "Please take Lady Zoisite's bags to her room." They bowed again and quickly took her bags into the large building.

"That's really not necessary, Endymion. I could have taken them myself," I told him as we walked back up the stairs to the entrance.

"No, no. We have a lot to discuss before I get caught in all the Ball hubbub. I need you with me," he replied as he gave me a look I couldn't identify.

"Ball?! There's a ball tonight?" I almost screamed in his ear.

"Yes, yes. Didn't the summon say something about the Midsummer Ball?" I shook my head no. My mood spiraled down. Just what I need, to go to a party with no costume and in a soldier uniform. Great, just great. Another thing to add to my list of worries. "Well, I can send you to the seamstresses. They're bound to have some dresses that will fit you." Endymion looked at his watch and sighed frustrated. "I probably should send you now, otherwise Mrs. Windsor will have my head. Again." Jadeite and Nephrite were smiling. The two generals looked like they were trying not to burst out laughing. Maybe it has to do with this Mrs. Windsor. We reached a entrance foyer where six hallways split up into different directions. "Nephrite, take Zoisite to Mrs. Windsor and meet me back in the blue room." He nodded. Endymion continued, "I guess you have the rest of the day off, Zoisite." He sighed and checked his watch. "We'll just do what I had planned today, tomorrow. The ball starts at seven. See you later." Endymion and Jadeite went to a right hallway and started talking about someone I didn't know.

"Mrs. Windsor is this way," Nephrite said to me with a voice that held an undertone of dislike. Startled, I raised an eyebrow to the tone and then followed him down a left hallway. I studied him out of the corner of my eye. He was taller than I was (probably 6'4" I thought) and had the nicest auburn hair I had ever seen. His eyes were a weird shade of brown almost exactly matching his hair. I looked at the way we were going again. The halls were marble and had different sorts of art on them, but looked like the ones we passed earlier. I looked back at Nephrite and was not shocked to see him looking at me with that smirk. He would be really good looking without that smirked I thought as a comment flew to my tongue.

"That smirk, is it permanently etched on your face?" I asked with a hint of humor. Nephrite frowned and looked forward again. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make fun of your superiors. After a moment of silence, I thought of a safe topic to ask him about. "What sort of ball is going on tonight?" I asked trying to get back on his good side.

"It's a masquerade. Everyone wears a mask and at midnight you take it off to see who your company is. Then the party coutinues until dawn," he replied curtly as we took another hallway. I looked behind me trying to remember my way back to the foyer. Crap. I was going to get lost. I just knew it.

"Sounds like fun. Is it an annual thing?" I inquired again trying to keep him on the safe topic.

"Yes." Nephrite suddenly stopped in front of a door. "Here is the seamstress room." I looked around him trying to see through the door. "Hopefully, you won't get lost on the way back to your quarters. Until next time." He left with another smirk then turned around briskly and marched down the hallway and around a corner. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore and thought that maybe my earlier statement about his smirk was true. Then my gaze turned to the door. Nervously, I gingerly knocked on the door. **knock. knock. **

The door was thrown open, sending me flying in shock across the hall. It was opened by an older woman who had pins and colored fabrics draped over her. She had a fiery look in her eye and I became frightened of her. "Yes, what do you want?" she demanded sharply.

"Prince Endymion told me to come to you to get a dress for tonight's ball," I said with a voice that sounded much more confidant that I felt.

"And who are you? Endymion knows not to try my patience before an event like this." The lady was speaking so fast that I had a hard time hearing let alone understanding it.

"My name is Zoisite. I'm the new general for Endymion." The lady looked her over with a menacing eye. I was still in shock, but I could feel my nerves starting to make my emotions come back.

"And why didn't you bring a dress?" the lady demanded again.

"He didn't tell me that there was a ball tonight," I answered as sweetly as I could in my less than fully emotional state. Maybe if the Prince's demands didn't work, pity would. The lady sighed then a smile crawled across her features.

"Come on in, my dear. I swear one of these days Endymion is going to throw a party and no one is going to show up because he forgot to send out invitations." The lady led me inside a large room with fabrics and clothes and stuff thrown everywhere. My first impression was that a cloth monster ate a box of crayons and threw them up, but them a saw that the different colors were curtains, tablecloths, and dresses for tonight's party. I looked back at the lady, ease filling me now that the lady was smiling. She smiled again and turned to me to say, "My name is Mrs. Windsor. And whatever those boys say, it isn't true and if it is, then they deserved it." I laughed. I made a mental note to ask what happened to Endymion that made Jadeite and Nephrite laugh. "Sorry, for snapping at you. We have so much work left to do. Tablecloths, curtains, decorations, and dresses and more. But enough about my problems, dearie. We need to find you a dress for the ball. Rebecca! Take General Zoisite's measurements while I pull out some dresses." I was pulled to a stand near a full-length mirror while Rebecca started measuring me. Arms, legs, waist. This Rebecca girl was fast. She was finished and back to her first project before Mrs. Windsor came back. I stood dumbstruck by the speed of the people in this palace. And speaking of Mrs. Windsor, she came back a moment later with a pile of dresses in her hands. I looked at her in shock with all the colors and frills and lace and fabric spilling out of the pile. "Now what color do you want to wear?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow. Longest chapter I've ever written. Go me! The quotes in the beginning chapters all have to do with the story in some way even if it's not apparent at first.

Review! See that button over there. No! That one! In the left corner. Yes, press that one!


	2. Knife in the wall

**A/N:** Wow. Two reviews. Come on people! Reviewing makes the author happy and you do not want to make this author angry(I've been used as a threat to my friends. No seriously, it's true). I probably will update every weekend because of school. So either look for a new chapter on Friday or Saturday. I will rarely update on Sunday(that's my homework day ), but look on that day if I didn't update earlier. Anyways, if you want to see a picture of Zoi's dress, the link is in my profile. BTW, the ball isn't this chapter. It's probably going to be the end of chapter 4 and all of chapter 5.

**Dis.:** Dvds: yes. Franchise: no.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I was alone, I took ride,_

_I didn't know what I would find there._

_Another road where maybe I could see_

_Another mind there._

_Got to get you into my life-The Beatles_

**Zoisite**

I literally ran out of the seamstresses' room. I really liked Mrs. Windsor, but after 3 hours trying on dresses and getting pricked by pins, I had had enough. I let out a large breath of relief. Mrs. Windsor said that my dress would need to be altered so it would be a couple of hours before my dress was ready. But what to do with myself until then? I had the rest of the day off, courtesy of Endymion's forgetfulness. I ruled out trying to find my quarters. They were probably in another wing along some blasted hallway in a corner of the palace. Trying to find the so called 'Blue room' sounded like fun, but I had a feeling that if I found it, Endymion would forget about my day off, too. So I picked my last option. Exploring. The hallway went two directions. The way Nephrite came and went and the other way. Not wanting to do anything Nephrite has done, I chose the other way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hallways in this place and look the same, I told myself as I walked along another corridor. I've spent the last two hours not knowing where I was or where I was going for that matter. But I had decided that it was going to be fun living here even with all the work of finding my way around I was going to have to do. Picking a corridor that went right this time, I noticed that the hallway ended at a large wooden door. I stared at the door while I battled with my curiosity. I wondered what was in the room while my ladyship training told me it would be rude to look. Deciding that the Prince giving me a good chew out was the only punishment I could get, my curiosity pushed me down the hallway towards the large door.

As I approached the large door, I noticed that the door had intricate details carved in the wood. Golden spirals, leaves, and shapes rounded around the frame and handles. The door let out a feeling that it was holding something important within the room and that only the few could see what's inside. Stopping when the handles came within my grasp, I paused a moment trying to decided if going through was a good idea. Ignoring my common sense, I pushed on the handles.

The large door opened onto a balcony that overlooked a large room. Walking to the railing, I peaked over it. I was astounded. The large room hosted a training facility that had many stations; hand-to-hand, magic, weaponry, and a target practice area. A genuine smile grew on my face. I was so excited because I love training. Training helps clear my mind and gives me a sort of peace from the hectic world around me. I almost squealed with delight as I flew down the stairs on side of the balcony. Running to the first door I could reach, I opened it quickly and ran inside.

The room was used for target practice. I could tell by all the burnt, stabbed, and shredded manikins lying on the floor. There were weapons lining a back wall as well as the wall beside the door. I vaguely wondered if using magic in this room was allowed, but decided that it would be more fun to throw some blades around instead of some ice crystals. Turning to the wall behind me, I searched for a weapon that suited my taste. I spotted them on the last shelve in the corner; A pair of large knives that had emerald-crusted handles that reflected the light to make it look unearthly. Thoughts of the damage I could do with these blades gave me a larger smile. I caught my reflection on the metal and smirked at it. This was going to be fun.

I looked around for a button to set up manikins, and I found a button by the door hoping that it was the set up button. I pressed it and the room became dark. The room transformed into a hall with wide columns reaching into the ceiling. No light was visible in the room so I relied on my warrior instincts. I closed my eyes. I could tell there were two people in the room. One a manikin and one a real person. Hmmm. This could get interesting.

I opened my eyes and started walking to my left where I felt that both the targets were. I softly stalked over to where I sensed one was. I saw movement and threw the blade with as much speed as I could muster. I heard the deafening hit and then silence. I determined that the silence meant that I had hit the manikin. Feeling the person close behind me, I quickly threw the blade in that direction. I heard a slap; a noise that only came when a knife is caught by someone's hand. The blinding lights came on and I lost my temper when I saw that the person holding my knife was no other than Nephrite.

"Who knew that the beauty masks a temper and venom?" he mused.

"Shut up, Nephrite! I could have killed you," I spat at him.

"With your aim? I doubt it," the older general sent to me.

I looked to see where my other knife went and I saw that it went through where the manikin's heart should be and into the stone wall behind it. I angrily looked back to Nephrite where I caught him staring at me.

"Why are you in here?" I said a bit calmer, but with the same amount of venom in my voice.

"To see who entered the facility. Only authorized persons are allowed to be in here." I raised my eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'what are you trying to imply?'.

"Ignore him, Zoisite. He's just trying to make sure he's still going to be ranked above you," Jadeite said with humor as he came into view. I watched the smiling man walk over to where my first blade was in the wall. "Impressive. I don't think you've ever done that Nephrite," he said again with humor.

"Shut up Jadeite. No one cares for your opinion," Nephrite barked to him with less venom than he had been speaking to me with. Shaking my head at the stupidity of their one-upping each other, I started for the door. "Where are you going?" he said as he turned to me.

"I'm going to look at the other rooms," I told him with an indifferent tone. I was reaching for the door when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Annoyed, I grabbed the hand, turned around, and flipped the person over. Finished with the flipping, I looked up to see Jadeite doubled over from laughing and looked to the floor to find Nephrite sprawled out from my attack. The situation was pretty funny and soon I was laughing along with Jadeite.

"Hmp. That's not funny," Nephrite said with an angry tone when he got up. It had been five whole minutes before he had pulled himself up and that made it even funnier. I couldn't stop laughing and thankfully Jadeite answered him.

"Actually, yes it is. It's very funny because I didn't even know that Zoisite could do that."

Nephrite glared at him and me while tending to his wounded pride. Ignoring him Jadeite spoke again.

"So why were you recruited, Zoisite? Obviously you're good at fighting with knives, but what else can you do?" he asked with an actual sincerely curious sounding voice. I ended my laughter and answered carefully.

"Well, Endymion told me he wanted me to be one of his generals because of my strategy skills, my leadership skills, and my martial arts skills." I purposely left out a few ideas not knowing how much information to give them.

"Martial Arts?" Jadeite looked to Nephrite. "Aren't you supposed to be the martial arts master, Nephrite?" he asked him. The auburn haired man nodded curtly. Jadeite thought for a moment while I was getting impatient at these two. "I have an idea," he said after a moment. "Why don't you two have a match to see who is better?" I thought about. If I accepted and beat Nephrite, he would be mean and angry to me for the rest of my life, but if I lost he would rub it in my face. Neither option looked good. Walking away sounded the best.

"Sure," Nephrite said while I was thinking. Damn. He beat me to it. If I don't accept I'll look like a coward. Stupid Nephrite. Curse him. I looked at them both. Jadeite looked excited while Nephrite looked at me smugly knowing that he beat me. Curse him two times.

I grinned and said with a false confident voice, "Sounds like fun. Let's do it." Jadeite burst into a huge grin and Nephrite's smirk came for a reunion tour.

"Great! It's down the hall," Jadeite said as he ran out of the room. I glared at Nephrite. This was all his fault. I didn't want to fight him. Curse him threefold. He added a deadly glare to his smirk as he sauntered out the door. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh of breath. This was going to be so much fun…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter is even longer. It was supposed to be really short. This chapter and probably all of the next chapter were supposed to be one. Anyways…Malachite will probably be here in two chapters. I know, I know. I hear your complaints, but I have a special entrance for him.

Review. Say 'apple' if you read the author notes.


	3. Down With Nephrite

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I'm late on the updating. Busy 2 weeks. Malachite is definitely coming next chapter. R&R!

**Dis.:** I do not own the world of sailor moon. Dommage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I can't change who I am_

_Not this time._

_I won't lie to keep you near me_

_And in this short life_

_There's no time to waste on giving up._

_Lacrymosa-Evanescence _

**Zoisite**

I followed the two men down the hallway. I was worried about the outcome of this 'match' we were going to have. Sure, it was going to be fun to fight and work all my stress out, but…I couldn't bring myself to think it. I was not going to lose to Nephrite. I am Zoisite, daughter and lady of the North, General of Endymion's army, and I will win. No ifs, ands, and buts about it. I grinned. I was going to kick Nephrite's sorry ass.

We entered a room that was the last one on the left. Inside the floors were covered with mats. And the rest of the room was bare. I recognized the room to be the hand-to-hand combat room I identified earlier when I was on the balcony. Jadeite leaned on the wall next to the door grinning bigger than a kid at Christmas. Nephrite brushed him auburn hair back over his shoulder as I stood in the middle of the room keeping my suspicious eyes on the two generals.

"Let's get started. I don't have all day for this," Nephrite grumbled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. We all know you're excited," Jadeite told him as I smirked at his comment. He paused a moment then said, "I guess we have to have rules because I have no idea how out of hand this could get with you two." I nodded just to look like I agreed, but I knew that there would be no need because Nephrite was guaranteed go down in three moves.

"Okay, mmm… Well the obvious one is no killing." Nephrite and I both nodded, trying to make it go faster. I actually agreed with Nephrite when he said he didn't have all day. An evil grin flew to my face, when I thought of Jadeite and the dagger in my boot. Well, this could turn out fun either way. I tiny bit of regret came in my thoughts. I'd miss Jadeite. Odd. I've only known him for a few minutes. I guess it's that sense of humor and our apparent joined love of making fun of Nephrite.

"Any form of martial arts is allowed and a person loses when I feel there is no way for them to win. Agreed?" Nephrite and I replied with an affirmative. Good. The battle begins.

My opponent, Nephrite, and I walked to the middle of the room never taking our eyes off each other. My head filled with all the fun things I could do with Nephrite. Somehow all of them ended with him being saved by Endymion. I guess I couldn't kill him like Jadeite said, but he didn't say I couldn't beat him into an inch of it. We formally bowed and started our match. I don't know how, but my grin grew larger. Now the fun begins.

He moved right. I left, back, down. **Boom!** I looked down to find myself above Nephrite with my foot on his chest. I moved my gaze to Jadeite to see if I won. He looked like he was in shock.

"Hello? Earth to Jadeite. Are you still there?" I called to him playfully. He shook his head like he was trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He stood still for another moment before saying,

"Zoisite wins. She won. Wow." I looked at him with mock concern. Really. It wasn't such a big deal. I beat Nephrite. Woop-dee-do.

"Do you mind taking your foot off my chest? Unless you'd rather like to wash your footprint off my jacket," the said beat man below me stated. I lifted my foot off him and stared at Jadeite.

"I don't think he's breathing," I told the auburn-haired general. I walked to the blond and waved my hand in front of his face. I turned to Nephrite who was busy dusting off his jacket. Shaking my head at his large ego, I figured I was on my own to save Jadeite. I decided to try another method. **Smack! **He came out of his fog with a start. Jadeite looked at me and then at Nephrite and then did the strangest thing. He laughed. Hysterically. He looked like a hyena on drugs. It was…strange. Let's just say this was not the reaction I pictured from Jadeite. Not at all.

"Umm…Jadeite? Jadeite. JADEITE!"

"Sorry," he said as he turned his head to look at me. "I can't believe that I just saw the best beat up Nephrite ever."

"I think we need a rematch," Nephrite said from the other side of the room.

"I agree. I need to see it again to believe it." I sighed with aggravation as I nodded. Fine. If it was a rematch they wanted, a rematch they'll get.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Again?!" I literally screamed at him. This was getting out of hand. I lost count of how many times we have done this stupid rematch.

"Yeah, Nephrite. This will be the 17th time. You've lost every bloody time. Face it. She's better than you," Jadeite told him now sitting by the door. He looked as bored as I felt. I was done with this match the first time we did it.

"Yes, I think we've proven that I can beat Nephrite," I said agreeing with Jadeite. I sighed with frustration.

"Well, I think I am going to go get ready for the ball. If you'll excuse me," Jadeite said standing up. Oh my god…the ball. Damn it. I forgot all about it. I need to get the dress from Mrs. Windsor.

"What time is it?" I asked in a voice that was raising octaves. Please, let it be early. Please, let it be early.

"Six o'clock." Damn. I was supposed to pick up dress two hours ago. Great. Mrs. Windsor is going to have my neck.

"I've got to go," I whispered panicky as I started to run for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jadeite asked me.

"To pick up my dress from Mrs. Windsor. I was supposed to pick it up two hours ago," I said as calmly as I could.

"I think Zoisite's chickening out," I heard Nephrite say. I turned to him and put as much venom in my voice as I told him,

"How about I tell her that it's your fault why I'm late and that you should get punished for it?" He gained a panicked look in his eye and shook his head. "Good. I'll see you guys later." I ran out of the facility trying to remember how to get back to the seamstresses' room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I finally recognized the hallway that I was on. My nervousness lessened when I knew I didn't get lost. I ran as quickly as I could to Mrs. Windsor's door. **Knock. Knock.** A few seconds later the same tough lady opened the door.

"There you are," she told me as she looked at me with a disappointed glare. "I thought you had decided not to go to the ball and waste my time making your dress."

"No, Nephrite thought it would be fun to have a martial arts competition," I said. I then recounted my story of me beating him.

"Serves him right," Mrs. Windsor laughed as she looked at her watch. "Well, don't stand there all day. We got to get you ready for the ball." The older lady pulled me inside and dragged me to the back where a manikin was wearing my dress.

I was shocked by its beauty. The dress was made of forest green silk and black lace and was strapless and fitted at the top and flared out at the waist down. The black lace overlapped the silk at the top, but was nonexistent at the bottom. And it matched the exact shade of green my eyes were. In five words, it was perfect for me.

Mrs. Windsor then pushed me in front of a mirror and started brushing my hair and applying make up on me. I sighed knowing that this should have been coming. I wasn't really a make up kind of girl if you couldn't tell. I was more of a beat-the-boys-at-there-own-game kind of girl. This make up thing wasn't really me, but I wasn't going to get on Mrs. Windsor's bad side so I let her be. She yelled to Rebecca to get shoes and gloves while she was trying to finish. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled me to the dress and pushed me into it and added the gloves and shoes.

"Okay, we're finished."

I hesitantly looked up. I didn't even recognize myself. My usual ponytail was traded for a half-up half-down do with slight curls. My green eyes looked huge and more mystical. The gloves were black lace that went up to my elbows. And the dress fit me perfectly. I don't think I had ever looked so beautiful.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Windsor asked. I smiled real big.

"It's perfect. Thank you," I said as I turned around. She smiled back at me.

"Well get going. It's 8:00. You don't want to be any later. Have a good time," she said as she pushed me out the door.

I smiled and started walking towards the entrance hall where I hoped to find the party.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Party time! Alright! Anyways Malachite's coming up. Yay!

**R&R!**


	4. Do you believe in love at first sight?

**A/N: **Yes two updates in one week. I am catching up from last week. Malachite finally makes his appearance. Oh by the way, I forgot to mention Zoisite's mask. It's black with the pattern of the lace on it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not now, not ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Is this is a dream?_

_If it is,_

_Please don't wake me from this high._

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what's like_

_When everything's right._

_You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson_

**Malachite**

I let a smile crawl over my features as I closed my bag. I was going…back to the palace. I don't call it home. Home is where the heart is. And there's a reason I'm called the Ice King. I was thankful to be leaving Venus. The planet was beautiful and the people were nice, but I had had enough of a certain princess trying to win my affection. **Knock. knock.** I looked up at the sudden noise and walked to the door. I prayed that it wasn't the princess. I open the door and a servant stood with a letter in his hand. Bowing he gave me the letter and left. Turning back into the room, I opened the letter. It was from Endymion. It read:

_Malachite,_

_Hope this reaches you before you leave for Earth. I found a new general. She's from the North and will be a great asset to our group. By the way, in case you conveniently forgot, the Midsummer ball is tonight. And you are required to attend. It won't hurt you to be social for once. I know how you feel about balls and parties so I want you to stay long enough for me to a least see you talking to someone other than the generals or myself once. That's all I ask. _

_Endymion_

_P.S. There's a meeting tomorrow morning 8:30._

A new general? I didn't even know that Endymion was looking for someone. And it didn't escape my notice that he wrote 'she'. I hope he knew what he was doing. A girl wouldn't last a day in our training. I give her a week.

I was aggravated that Endymion was going to make me go to the ball. I hate balls; they're boring. It was just an excuse for court officials to show off how much money they had. But I had a strange feeling. A feeling that maybe the beginning of something was going to start at the ball. I shook it off. It wasn't good for the head general to be preoccupied with silly notions.

I gathered my bag and left the room. I ventured down the hallway to meet the farewell committee. Reaching the entrance of the foyer, I noticed that Princess Venus was the only one there. Taking a breath to keep my annoyance in, I walked over to greet her.

"Princess," I greeted.

"Hello, Malachite. I guess you are leaving now?" she asked.

"Yes. There are many things I need to do back at the palace on Earth."

"Well, I hoped to give you something before you left," she said. Venus stood on her tippy-toes, closed her eyes, and started to reach for a kiss. I was startled. I knew she liked me, but for her to be so forward…It made me kind of disgusted.

"Princess," I said trying to make my voice sound nicer. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, Malachite," she chimed back with a smile. If she thought I was playing games with her than she was wrong. Time to make the Ice King persona real. Well, to her anyways.

"I don't like you that way. I know you do, but I don't. So I'd appreciate it if you don't throw yourself on me," I hissed at her. She looked down. My voice must have sounded harsh. It sounded icy even to me. But I couldn't help it. She was so annoying. Venus was not the type of girl I was looking for. I wanted someone who was beautiful, who could hold her own, and could stimulate me with intelligent conversation. Someone who could love me and need me without being clingy. Venus was not her. I wondered if I could ever find her. All these women from these courts never matched what I was looking for. Was I searching in vain? I looked back to the Princess.

"Well. I hope your trip goes well. Please thank Endymion for his concern for me," she said with a somber tone while still looking down. I nodded.

"Good-bye, Princess," I told her as I bowed. I turned to the exit of the foyer that led to the hanger where my ship awaited.

"Good-bye, Malachite," I heard her whisper before I went out the door.

An unrecognizable feeling grew in me as I got into the vehicle. That same feeling from earlier. It felt as though I was about to take a path that would lead to the end. To all my answers. And when we left the atmosphere of Venus, I wondered what was going to meet me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ball as usual was boring and extravagant. The decorations were better this year; green and purple fabrics. I leaned on a pillar out of sight from the crowds. It was bad enough that Endymion hadn't shown up yet, and I would rather avoid the stares from people. I watched the crowd dancing and mingling and turned to look at the door to see if Endymion had come through.

Instead of the prince, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen walked inside. She wore a dark green dress with black lace gloves and a black mask. Her hair was a copper gold that was half-up and half-down. She held herself like she was important, but didn't know where to go. She turned as if looking for somebody and met my eyes. They were a striking green. Like emeralds shining in the darkness. Her eyes seemed to capture my heart and lighten my mood. A force pulled me towards her and I met her as she reached the bottom of the stairs, our eyes never leaving each other. I was nervous and I am never nervous. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was at a lost for words. It was like I wasn't even myself, but a smile played on her lips that made me want to make her mine for now and forever no matter what she did.

"Hi," I breathed to her. Great job, Malachite. You're so going to woo her that way my head told me.

"Hi," she said back as her eyes brightened with her smile. I must have done something right my heart countered back.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her as I offered her my hand. She nervously looked down and then quickly back up. My heart was beating so fast that I was surprised that she couldn't hear it.

Lifting her arm, she took my hand as she said, "I'd love to."

Smiling at her, I got a smile in reply. I was happy and for once I felt like I was actually going to have a good time at one of these balls.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We had a lot in common. We both loved the arts, literature, history, and training. But we were different. She liked music while I liked paintings. She was interested in Earth history while I was interested in Moon History. And she was into martial arts while I was into magic. She didn't even seem disturbed that I was able to do magic. Maybe she could do it herself…

I gazed at her as she leaned on the white marble railing of a balcony that overlooked the lake beside the palace. The full moon shone on her making her glow. She was dream-like. A goddess sent to watch over me. We sat in silence; she looking over at the lake and I taking in her beauty. My nerves had quieted down, but my heart raced every time I looked at her. I wondered how such a creature could make the Ice King's heart race. I guess love really is a mystery.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said out of nowhere. I walked over to her cautiously.

"Yes, it is," I replied now leaning with my back on the railing. I wondered what she was thinking as she kept staring to the lake. "But, not as beautiful as you are." I saw her blush as she moved her gaze down with a smile. I smiled and she looked over to me. My heart raced even faster. Every time she smiled I felt as though I could stop Beryl myself.

I broke my day-dreaming gaze to find that she was walking away. Panicking, I ran to her. She glanced over at me and shook her head as she smiled. I stopped, confused by her sudden movements. Not wanting her to leave me, I called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside. I have an important meeting in the morning," she replied. I looked at my watch; it was almost midnight. Remembering my meeting with Endymion that was bright and early, I figured she was right and that I should go inside too. I looked up to find her walking farther away.

"Wait!" She turned around to look at me. "Can I at least have your name?"

"If I can have yours in return," she replied. My heart fluttered. If she wants my name, she must want to see me again!

"Malachite," I told her. She smiled as I waited in anticipation for hers.

"Zoisite," she said before she walked inside and was lost in the crowds.

Zoisite. It fit her well. I swore to find her and never let her leave again. I sighed as I pushed through the crowds to the foyer where I went down the hallway that led to the generals' quarters thinking about her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Zoisite**

I leaned on the door and let out a huge sigh when I entered my quarters. I was happy. Happy beyond any happiness I had ever had before. He was in my mind perfect. His blue-silver eyes seemed to pierce my soul, capture my heart, read every thought and wish that I've ever had. He was perfect down to the last strand of silver hair. Malachite. I smiled as his name moved across my lips. I slowly moved from the doorway to the bedroom to get ready for bed. As pulled the dress off and put my pajamas on, I looked at the moon and thought how we were perfect compliments for each other. Completely the same, but totally different. I grinned larger. Apparently my body didn't understand the facial expressions of neutrality and frowning. I let out a content sigh as I crawled into bed thinking about if Malachite was thinking about me. And as I closed my eyes, I wondered if, no not if, when I would see him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** I didn't mention it nor do I think will write the ball from Zoisite's POV (I could change my mind though), but Malachite is wearing a dress military uniform with a cape (of course!) and a silver mask. Umm…yeah I know it's Monday, but I have school off (in case you were wondering about my weekend comment). IDK if I'll update this weekend because I'll be at French immersion camp. Just keep an eye out though! Sorry for the long A/N. say "masquerade" if you read the notes.


	5. Note

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long period of no updates. I was really busy in February and March and then got sick in April. I'm still sick and don't know when I'm going to get better cause the doctors don't know what's wrong with me. And on top of that my laptop (with all my chapters) is broken. I'm writing this on my family computer. I hope to get back to writing soon. Love ya!

Fate's curiosity


End file.
